Yamamura
Yamamura is a male rock pigeon with Mario's emblem on the breast who appears in Super Mario Maker and its Nintendo Switch sequel, Super Mario Maker 2. He is named after veteran Nintendo level designer Yasuhisa Yamamura. He is a companion of Mary O., Undodog, and Nina, frequently appearing alongside them. According to Mary O, Yamamura is a skilled level creator, and Yamamura has a section that includes ten design tips for making better levels. His way of communication is simple coos, but with words in parentheses translating them. According to official bios, Yamamura likes eating edamame and fried chicken, soybeans in the pod, and taking long walks in the park. Yamamura has also created levels that are part of an officially released set of levels, most of them being edited versions of Mary O.'s courses. As part of the New Year's contest for 2016, Yamamura challenged Mary O. to a level creation contest and won, with his 13% Stars per Play compared to Mary O.'s 7% Stars per Play.Super Mario Maker: Crash Course Mary O. & Yamamura (Internet Archive: Wayback Machine) As his gift, on January 12, 2016, Yamamura is released as a Mystery Mushroom costume, which can be unlocked by clearing the "Cooooo! (Feat. Yamamura)" Event Course. In the 3DS port, Yamamura plays the role as instructor teaching the player how to build levels in Yamamura's Lessons and even explaining some elements unlocked in Super Mario Challenge Mode. It is also revealed in the port that Mary O. is the apprentice of Yamamura and he sometimes forgets that Mary O. is not a bird. In Super Mario Maker 2, Yamamura hosts a game section called Yamamura's Dojo, where he and his assistant Nina provide various tips on building courses. In addition, Yamamura has a role in Super Mario Maker 2's story mode. He first appears when Mario uses the West Hall Cannon for the first time, giving Mario his first job. His next appearance is when Mario uses the East Hall Doors to get from the second floor to the ground level, where he gives out his second job. Yamamura then appears one final time once the player clears Undodog's second job and inspects the Dry Bones Shell next to Undodog, where Yamamura gives out his third and final job for the Yamamura Shirt. Profiles ''Super Mario Maker'' *''"He's a pigeon. That much is clear. For reasons beyond our understanding, he's also a master of Mario course creation. He loves edamame and long walks in the park."'' ''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS'' *'Digital Manual Description:' "He is a pigeon, that is for sure. Completely and totally a pigeon. Don't you worry about that! He also happens to be a master of Mario™ course creation. When he's not creating courses, Yamamura enjoys munching on edamame and perching atop statues." Quotes ''Super Mario Maker 2'' Story Mode *"Coo coo. (I hear you've been busy, Mario.)" *"(Coo coo. (I actually have a job for you.)" *"Coo. (Good luck.)" *"Coo..." *"Coo. Coo. (Keep it up. I'll try to find you more jobs.)" *"Coo. (We meet again.)" *"Coo coo. (I have another job for you.)" *"Coo. (I do not have any more jobs for you.)" Trivia *Yamamura appears on the Nintendo 3DS home menu as the thumbnail for the second Super Mario Maker badge group. Category:Mario characters Category:Animals Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes